


All you gotta do is die a little to survive

by connorryanexe



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Summercamp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorryanexe/pseuds/connorryanexe
Summary: This is my first fanfic on here and my first Klance-fic ever yikes. Hope y'all like it and if you do, please leave a kudo and a comment. If you don't, no hard feelings :)Anyway, enjoy!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. Camp Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here and my first Klance-fic ever yikes. Hope y'all like it and if you do, please leave a kudo and a comment. If you don't, no hard feelings :)  
Anyway, enjoy!

Keith grumbles, still half asleep, as he's being rudely wakened by his alarm clock. He stretches his limbs and yawns, before he rolls onto his side and checks his phone. 6:32am, it reads on the dimly lit screen. Keith groans; he's got about an hour left, before his brother - Shiro - comes and picks him up to go to camp together.

Ah yes, Camp Voltron. A lovely little summer camp somewhere in the middle of nowhere about a ninety minute drive away from the nearest town. Shiro has been working there as one of the camp counsellors for six years in a row now and has tried to convince Keith to come with him countless times. Keith, being in no way, shape or form a summer person, has never once in his life stepped a foot anywhere near the camp. Until now.

After hearing his brother talk about the camp again and again and again, never running out of new stories to tell and pictures to share with his little brother, Keith eventually agreed to come with him to Camp Voltron. He wanted to know what his brother's excessive enthusiasm was all about. It's just a shitty camp, full of shitty kids. Can't be that great, he had thought, but agreed nonetheless. To say Shiro is excited to have his brother come with him, is a huge understatement. Shiro is thrilled, exhilarated and hasn't stopped talking about it since Keith had agreed to come. And now the day has finally arrived.

Keith tries his best to make his hair look at least somewhat decent, but fails pathetically and eventually decides to go with a messy man-bun. "Doesn't even look too bad", he mutters as he looks himself over in his mirror. His outfit isn't anything special; black jeans, dark grey t-shirt and a denim jacket on top and, of course, black fingerless-gloves. He can't even remember the last time he left the house without those gloves.

As soon as he steps outside the front door, he immediately regrets his decision to come with Shiro to camp, when he feels the early morning sun hit his face. It's only 7:30 in the morning, yet it's already burning hot outside. Keith ponders whether he should go back inside, crawl under his blanket and not come out until summer is over, but before he can make his final decision, Shiro's Pickup Truck comes to a hold right in front of Keith.

"Ready for camp?", he asks excitedly, leaning out of his car's window.

Keith stares at him for a moment. Shiro was made for the summer. He's wearing a tanktop, that displays his arm muscles perfectly, cargo shorts and on top of his fluffy, white hair sits a pair of sunglasses. Shiro looks stunning. As always. Keith always feels extremely self-conscious in the presence of his brother and it has become a habit of his to unconsciously cross his arms in front of his not-so-muscular chest whenever he's anywhere near him. He looks Shiro straight in his dark grey eyes and sighs defeatedly. "I don't think so, but-", he says and unfolds his arms, but Shiro cuts him off mid-sentence.

"Oh, come on, Keith! How many more times do I have to tell you that you'll have a great time." Shiro seems a tad disappointed, but only for a split second, before his bright smile reappears on his face. "Plus, if it turns out, you don't like it there, you can make fun of me for crushing on Adam as much as you want all summer long. Not in his presence, though!"

Keith bites back a grin. Shiro has had a crush on one of the counsellors -Adam- since his first time at camp. They're good friends now, but Shiro's crush never abated. Every year -especially in the weeks right before and after camp- Keith has to listen to Shiro's lovey-dovey fuss and it takes every ounce of Keith's being not to laugh at his brother's amorousness. It's nice to see Shiro in a not-so-serious state of mind, though. Whenever someone so much as mentions Adam's name, without even talking about Shiro's Adam, he gets all flustered and shy. This moment is no exception.

Keith smirks at his brother. "For real? Could have told me that earlier."

Shiro smiles back. "Don't overdo it, though, unless you want your butt kicked in literally every single camp activity."

His brother rolls his eyes in return. "You wish, dude. You know exactly that I, the great Keith Kogane, am undefeated in Capture The Flag."

Shiro laughs it off and mentions for Keith to get in the car. "Alright. Now take your junk and get in the car already. You don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?"

***

They don't talk much on the way to camp. Shiro is listening to an audio book and Keith, not at all interested in the story, is looking out of the window, not really listening to the music, blasting through his headphones. He can't stop thinking about everything, that could possibly go wrong; the thoughts just keep coming and Keith sees no way to stop them. What if I die? What if one of the kids dies? I could get lost in the woods and no one would find me and I would starve to death and-. His train of thought is interrupted by Shiro's calming voice.

"Only ten more minutes", he cheers and playfully hits his brother's shoulder.

Said brother flinches at the sudden touch. He takes his headphones off and turns to look at Shiro. "Pardon?"

Shiro glances at Keith, before returning his attention back to the traffic. "Hey, uh- are you ok, buddy?", he asks, concern underlining his question. "Is your anxiety taking over again?"

Keith is silent for a moment. He doesn't quite know how to explain it to his brother. "It's... not that simple. I mean, I know that it's going to be ok. I know that the chance of one of us dying is rather slim, but I can't stop thinking about it. What if it does happen? What if one of the kids dies and it'll be my fault and I'll probably end up in jail and I-"

Shiro puts a hand on Keith's shoulder in an attempt to calm the younger one. "Hey, Keith, look at me." He turns his head to look at him for a brief moment. "No one is going to die, alright? No one has ever died at Camp Voltron and that won't change just because you're there now. The kids will love you and so will the other counsellors, you'll see."

Keith nods, not quite convinced, but a lot less anxious.

"Now tell me, what are you most excited about?" Shiro attempts to change the topic and succeeds.

For what little is left of the ride, they talk about Keith's expectations and Adam, of course. It isn't long until they finally arrive at Camp Voltron.


	2. Show Me The Object Of Ridicule

It's been about ten minutes since Keith and Shiro have arrived at Camp Voltron and Keith is already overwhelmed by the new people and all the impressions; turns out, being at a camp in the middle of nowhere is completely different than living in an apartment near university. It's so much more quiet and, well, peaceful here.   
Keith has already been introduced to the manager of Camp Voltron - Coran; he's a ginger haired, middle-aged man with great humour and probably the kindest smile, Keith has ever seen -, as well as Allura, the Camp administrator, who is a beautiful woman with a thick british, somewhat posh accent. As soon as she had spotted Shiro and Keith, she had immediately run toward them, tackling them with a warm bear hug; she's a lot stronger than she looks.

Right now, Keith is talking with Coran about camp-rules (no consumption of Alcohol in front of the kids, no sexual intercourse etc.) and other camp-related things.

"I reckon Shiro has told you a lot about our amazing camp already. Within the next couple of hours, the other camp counsellors should arrive so we can finish our preparations for the big day tomorrow!", Coran explains happily.

"A lot is an understatement, actually", Keith noted, earning himself a small laugh from the ginger. "I take it the kids will arrive tomorrow?"

"Correct! But don't worry, my boy, I'm sure the kids'll love you", Coran assures him and pats his shoulder in a fatherly manner. 

Keith cracks him a smile, but doesn't say anything. Shiro has told him that, too, but Keith wasn't quite convinced. He's always been more of a loner and he never liked any of the kids, when he was in Kindergarten and primary school, why would it be any different now? What if the campers will sense his insecurities and not like him because of it? Shiro would be so disappointed; even though he wouldn't say anything, Keith would know. Keith can read his brothers emotions like an open book. They've always been incredibly close, which then led to them knowing probably everything about the other. 

"Keith? Keith! Are you even listening to me?" Coran's voice shrills through Keith's head like a siren. His lavender eyes seem to be staring right into Keith's soul. 

"What? I-" Keith takes a deep breath and sighs audibly. "I'm sorry, Coran, it was a long night", he eventually admits and rubs his neck. "What did you say before?"

Coran smiles at him knowingly. "Don't loose your nerve now, young paladin. If you ever need help, just ask. We're all here to have a good time, so try to relax and everything will be fine." 

Keith nods. For some reason, Coran's reassurance makes him feel a lot better. 

"Good. Now let's go; the others should be here by now." 

They walk back to where they had left Shiro and Allura and are immediately greeted by three grinning faces, that Keith doesn't know, yet.   
There's a big guy, maybe a couple inches taller than Keith, with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. His smile is warm and his round, chubby body makes him look even more friendly. Next to him, there's a smaller person, whose gender Keith can't quite tell. They are more than a whole head smaller than the other guy, which makes them look a little childlike, but their amber eyes tell stories as old as time. 

"Hey! You must be Keith; Shiro has told us so much about you! I'm Hunk, by the way", the big guy introduces himself and stretches out his hand for Keith to shake. Keith takes his hand and smiles at him, but before he can say anything, another voice chimes in.

"Hey! Hello, I'm Pidge, paladin of the green cabin. Nice to meet you." The small one waves at Keith from behind Hunk, sending a huge smile his way.

Kieth lets go of Hunks hand and smiles back at Pidge. "Hi. Uh, nice to meet you two. I wish I could say that Shiro has told me about you, too, but, unfortunately, that's not the case." He rubs his neck nervously, suddenly feeling very self conscious and overwhelmed by the situation. Keith usually doesn't mind meeting new people, however, in this very moment, every single pair of eyes is staring right at him, probably expecting him to say more than that, but no words are leaving his throat. He's taken by surprise, when suddenly a new voice speaks up.

"Hello, Keith, it is great to finally meet you. All those past years, Shiro has told me so much about you, it feels like I've known you for years." The speaker is about Shiro's height, has mousy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Keith knows exactly who the man in front of him is. He's seen so many pictures, has heard so many descriptions of him, how could he not know who he is? 

"You're Adam, right? Yea, Shiro has told me-" He lets out a small chuckle, before he continues to speak, "-a few things about you, too." 

Shiro glances at Keith as if to say 'Shut up, dumbass!', but his smile reappears on his face the second Adam looks at him. 

"Oh?", he asks, raising one eyebrow at Shiro. "You've been talking about me?"

"No! I mean, yes, but not much. Like, not in a creepy stalker kinda way!", Shiro explains quickly, stumbling over his words as they leave his mouth. "You're my best friend, Adam, of course, I talk about you at home." 

Adam laughs at Shiro's nervousness. "Don't worry, Shibro. I'm just messing with you." He pats his shoulder in a calming way and ruffles his hair. "I feel honoured to be the only person, you've told Keith about."

Allura is clearly trying to hold back a laugh, while Coran is just smiling at the pair and Pidge and Hunk are sharing knowing looks. Apparently, everybody has already figured out on their own, that there is more than friendship going on between the two.   
The moment is quickly interrupted by a new voice. The most beautiful voice Keith has ever heard in his life, to be precise. 

"I heard laughter and came as fast as possible! Show me the object of ridicule!" 

Keith turns around to see who the voice of an angel belongs to. His smile freezes on his face as soon as he lays eyes on the newcomer. Summer will certainly be more exciting than he has initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for the second chapter to be published. i’m posting the fanfic on here and on Wattpad and when I’m finished writing a new chapter on Wattpad, I upload it there, but then sometimes forget to post it on here too. the next chapter is probably coming tomorrow :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> you can follow me on my instagram, if you want @slimeballchild


End file.
